Quiero hacerte el amor de mi vida
by TeamStefanForever
Summary: Stefan Salvatore chico de 21 años cansado de su vida en plataformas petroleras , sarcástico, dolor en el culo pero cunado hablamos de Elena Gilbert cariñoso, Atento, Divertido, Amable, Caballeroso. Elena Gilbert hija del jefe linda, inteligente pero cansada de vivir en las plataformas petroleras. irán a la universidad, nueva vida y sentimientos encontrados.


**hola es una nueva historia que se ocurrió viendo una película no se basa en ella. pero ocupa ideas o alguna ayuda interesados manden mensaje privado.**

Tire mi casco en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba sola, los demás imbéciles acababan de salir temprano. Estoy sumamente agotado lo único que quiero es comer mi rico comida o al menos lo único que hay en esta estúpida plataforma petrolera. Da igual esto lo tengo que hacer para eso es el trabajo. Pero estoy sumamente agotado. Técnica mente me podría desmayar en el comedor. Esta solo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Así que saco mi lonchera y la abro para darme cuenta que no hay nada. Esos idiotas y sus estúpidas bromas. No entiendo que mierdas les pasa creo que tanto petróleo en su cabeza los hizo quedar con un daño en el cerebro. Todo es esta maldita plataforma es una mierda escuchan unos pasos llegando a mí y una risa. Todo. Excepto. Elena Gilbert mujer de 20 años. Linda. Inteligente. Amable. A la vez seductora. Provocativa. Todos los trabajadores estaban locos por ella apuesta que ella encabezaba los sueños eróticos de estos perdedores. Pero ella no les hacía caso aparte que su papa mataría a cualquiera que le pusiera un dedo enzima. Yo sabía que ella era un problema y no me gustan los problemas. Aunque no debo decir que nunca me ha atraído siempre que pasa lleva ropas diminutamente y ajustadas solo conmigo. Por que al estar afuera en los depredadores sus ropas parece que en vez de estar en el mar está en el Himalaya no deja ver nada a nadie. Eso me agrada que solo este expuesta a mí. Me gusta pensar que ella es mía, estoy absolutamente no compartirla con esos idiotas que lo único que saben hacer es joder a los demás. Ella se acerca a mí con unos shorts cortos dejándome ver sus larga, sensuales piernas definidas y sus cremosos muslos. Su camisa corta que deja ver su vientre plano, sus jóvenes y grandes pechos levantados. También tiene su cabello atado en una coleta que me deja ver su largo cuello y su delicada línea. Ella se acerca a mí, se sienta en mi regazo. Descarada. Ella da un sexy ronroneo y pasa sus manos por mis hombros y comienza a masajear.

-te ves realmente cansado. Algún problema hoy – Elena dijo pasando sus manos por mi cara

- bueno a pesar de que estuve horas tratando de controlar la bomba de presión y a punto de desmayarme. Mi estomago esta vacío.- digo yo .mirándola con ojos cansados.

-vamos ven conmigo. Yo te are algo de comer. O al menos que sea decente.- digo Elena. Yo suelto una risa y camino con ella hacia la cocina. Ella abre el refrigerador y empieza a sacar cosas yo solo me quedo mirándola en una silla pensando que se ve hermosa. Y también mirando su culo que parece que los está moviendo mas solo para provocarme. Ella dice que la comida esta lista, hace una mesa improvisada con unas tablas y botes, yo solo sonreía, ella se volvió a sentar en mi regazo, yo la recibo con una sonrisa y con las manos abiertas. Ella se ve algo cansada aunque con su actitud alegre.

-oye. Ángel te vez cansada tal vez deberías ir a dormir.- hago énfasis en Ángel porque le gusta que le diga así.

-pero no quiero que estés solo.- ella hace un puchero a mi a mí. Y me doy cuenta de lo ridículamente tierna que se ve. Termino de comer. Veo que ella ya yace dormida así que el tomo en mis brazos tapándola con mi suéter. Por las dudas. Esos animales harían lo que sea por ver una parte de mi niña. Entro a su habitación, levanto lentamente las cubiertas, la pongo, le doy un beso en la mejilla, que la despierta un poco.

-shh shh duerme no te preocupes.-digo yo meneándola levemente y diciéndolo en un susurro. Ella toma mi mano. Yo le susurro en el oído.

-buenas noches Ángel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Acabo de salir de la oficina del jefe. Voy a salir de la plataforma petrolífera al parecer Elena se ah revelado ah dicho que esta harta de estar en plataforma a plataforma quiere ir a la universidad. Al principio me puse triste cuando supe que Elena se iría. Pero Grayson la dejo ir eso si me sorprendió pero estaba más cuando él me dijo que yo iría con ella. El debería estar bromeando toda mi vida había pasado en plataforma y plataforma. Siempre tenía escuela en casa o estación de bombas pero ir allá con niños ricos e hijas de papi. Con Elena. Pero admitamos que yo no la dejaría ir sola a las afueras ella era inocente y no dejaría que alguien se aprovechara de eso. Así que empecé a hacer mis muletas por que definitivamente maña iré en el trayecto a la universidad de Pricenton. Con Elena. Otro tipo de vida. Pero yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a mi Ángel. Mi niña. Mi princesa. Mi todo.


End file.
